Farewell to Dignity
by Elusive Paradox
Summary: Fujiryo don’t like the pairing, DON’T READ! first yaoi and PoT fic sooo............i can’t write summaries TT


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of their respective characters.

Warnings: Does it being yaoi aka boy x boy pairings count as a warning?

Author's Note 1: This is my first fic in the PoT Fandom…and my first one ever with any hinting at a yaoi pairing…I'm not sure what to think…

Author's Note 2: Constructive Criticism is embraced whole heartedly, while Flames may amuse me, then I'll give them to Inui who will make you one of his special teas to try.

**Farewell to Dignity **

"NO!!!" Ryoma stated obstinately, glaring at that **_THING_** Fuji was holding. The thing in question was a short-skirted, pink maid's uniform with an accompanying white apron that was more for show than any actual practical use. AND to add insult onto injury, it was FRILLY! Ryoma was NOT amused with the turn of events, to say the very least. He was NOT going to be coerced into wearing that…that…_shudder_. No, he wasn't going to wear it, no matter how much Fuji tried to convince him otherwise. (A>N> Me thinks, Ryoma is delusional, Tennis balls start bouncing off my head)

"What's wrong with it?" Fuji asked; his smiling face tilted innocently to the side.

"I'm not wearing that, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma glared at the smiling tensai.

"No? I thought it looked cute."

"You wear it then."

"But if I wore it, it would defeat the whole purpose."

"…………T-T"

Fuji smiled, a spark of mischief lay hidden beneath.

After holding a staring contest with the tensai, Ryoma's line of vision momentarily switched to the culprit that was responsible for landing him in this circus fiasco in the first place. If looks could kill, the magazine article would have died a hundred deaths and then some. It had to be an international conspiracy to humiliate him. That was the only way his sadistic boyfriend could have just _stumbled_ onto an article titled:

**_Does Your Uke Need To Get In Touch With His Feminine Side? _**

When Ryoma found the person responsible for leaving that magazine in the locker room opened to that particular page, their life was going to spiral down in a matter of minutes. After all, sharing is the right thing to do.

But back to the situation at hand, how could he get himself out of this? His brain was in hyper drive and he still couldn't find a plausible excuse that Fuji would actually consider reasonable, but then again, any excuse he came up with probably wouldn't work in the first place.

Lost in thought for the last ten minutes, he barely noticed the annoyed tick that passed across Fuji's face before it smoothed out into the perfect façade. Ryoma was going to learn a very important lesson he should have picked-up on when he started dating Fuji. Costume in hand, Fuji stalked towards Captain Oblivious until he was a mere foot away and ambushed a soon to be 'girl' wonder.

Fuji hated being ignored.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Ryoma," Fuji called in a sing-song voice. Ryoma glanced up, still sulking from his defeat and lost of any and all dignity. However, upon seeing the item in Fuji's hand, Ryoma started backing-up, only to run straight into the wall. Sporting a hunted expression that could soon become permanently attached to his face, Ryoma's eyes stayed glued to the object in Fuji's grasp. Fuji's predatory smirk widened at the horrified expression while he gleefully stalked forward with the cat-ears hair band in hand, effectively sealing off any possible escape roots.

'What did I do to deserve this?' was the only thought running through Ryoma's head as Fuji reached him.

Whispering into Ryoma's ear, Fuji's warm breath sent a shiver down Ryoma's spine as the ears slipped into place.

"…"

_FIN _

Author's Note: I butchered the characterization, didn't I? Probably butchered the story too, and we're not even going to wonder about the tenses in the story or the perspectives I wrote the story in, if I had any. It wasn't too confusing was it? I hereby hang my head in shame.

-------> Angela runs away from flying tomatoes and an angry mob…


End file.
